


Pit Ties the Knot

by Queenscene2



Series: Voltron Romantic One Shots for Me and My Friends [6]
Category: Voltron Force (2011), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLL YE, LITERALLY ALL THE SHIPS, MAWWAGE IS WHAT BWINGS US TOGETHER, Marriage, Multi, Multiuniverse Crossover, Self-Insert, VF Klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenscene2/pseuds/Queenscene2
Summary: Pidge and Nat celebrate their wedding!
Relationships: Allura (Voltron)/Original Female Character(s), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Original Female Character(s), Lance/Original Female Character(s), Pidge | Katie Holt/Original Female Character(s), Pidge/Original Female Characters
Series: Voltron Romantic One Shots for Me and My Friends [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953391
Kudos: 9





	Pit Ties the Knot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breadstickcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadstickcat/gifts).



> Notes:
> 
> Pit = the ship name for Pidge/Nat  
> Nat = breadstickcat's s/i
> 
> Literally everyone's s/i and their ships are in here >:3
> 
> Ships! (Cause this is where it gets confusing):
> 
> Ruby/dotu Keith  
> Rachel/dotu Lance  
> Lion/Katie Holt  
> CJ/dotu Allura/VLD Allura (you go sis)

Pidge adjusted his tie, five…six times now. He was nervous… _really_ nervous. He took in a deep breath and tried to mess with his spiky hair. “Not good, not good...” He muttered to himself. He jumped slightly when he heard a knock on his dressing room door.

“Come in!” He called out. Hunk walked in and gave him a smile. “Hey, little buddy. You almost ready?” Pidge sighed. “I-I-I don’t know! I just…nothing seems like it’s perfect. I feel…ugly.” He frowned at himself in the mirror. Hunk put a large hand on his shoulder. “You look perfect and I _know_ that Nat will think that you look perfect.”

Pidge smiled up at his best friend. “Thanks, man. I needed to hear that.” Hunk gave him a bro hug, slightly squishing the smaller man. Hunk gasped, looking out the window of the shack. “Look! The guests are coming!”

Pidge and Hunk looked out the window out on the beach where the venue was set up to see the guests arriving from a portal that Katie Holt (someone who Pidge thought looked oddly familiar) set up for the guests who were arriving out of town.

He saw Keith walk in and take a seat down near the front, and Lance find a seat in the back. He then saw CJ roll up in Heelys and with Allura and Allura under both of her arms. It was amazing that her Heelys could still work on sand.

Pidge gulped and turned back to Hunk. He started to get super nervous. Hunk put his hands on his shoulders. “Dude, relax. You’ll be fine. It’s gonna be an awesome night. I promise.”

He started to tear up. “And um…I just…” he choked on his words and just burst into tears. Pidge hugged him again. “There there, my guy.”

~

Nat was getting her hair in place and doing a double-triple check. Anya came in and gave her a hug. “You look beautiful.” She said. Nat’s eyes swelled with tears. “Oh no!” she cried, tilting her head up and fanning her eyes. “Rachel did my makeup and she worked so hard on it! I can’t ruin it.”

Anya grabbed her hand. “Don’t worry! She used waterproof everything.” Nat smiled back at her.

~

It was time. Pidge’s Keith and Lance all walked to the altar. (Well, VF Lance _stumbled_ his way to the altar. It seemed as if he pre-gamed his friend’s wedding). The women then started to come out, with VF Allura coming out first, then Lion, CJ, Rachel, Ruby, and Anya coming out last, as the maid of honor.

The song suddenly changed into Pachelbel’s Canon in D, prompting everyone to stand up. Pidge was holding his breath, nervous and excited to see his beautiful bride.

The song threw everyone for a loop, however, when Nicki Minaj started to sing. “HELL YEAH! THIS IS MY JAM!” VF Lance cried. His boyfriend Keith wanted to die. Lion and CJ both started to subtly club dance, while the others tried to maintain their composure. 

All eyes were on Nat as she walked down the aisle. Pidge covered his mouth with his hand, tears streaming down his face. She just looked like a dream. Was this real? Was he dreaming? He decided to pinch himself. _It is real. I’m…marrying the woman of my dreams…_

Nat was being presented to him by his best friend in the world, Hunk, and he couldn’t think of anyone better to present her. Nat let go of Hunk’s arm and Pidge held out his hand. Their fingers intertwined as Pidge let out a whimper of happiness.

When they got to their vows, Pidge got choked up again, but he managed to say them. He gripped onto her hands tightly and rubbed the top of them with both of his thumbs.

“Nat, since the day I met you, I loved you. There is nothing that don’t love about you. I love the way you laugh, the way you cry, the way you love others. You are the universe’s most wonderful gift to me, and I will never stop holding you and loving you and waking up next to you and seeing your beautiful face. I promise all of this.” He slipped on her ring.

Nat was choked up as well.

“Darrell, you are my light and my life. I cherish each and every moment with you. If I would write a book about all of the things that I love about you, the pages would be endless. You’re everything I’ve ever dreamed of and I just cannot believe you’re mine. I promise to love you forever, even well beyond our lives.” She slipped on his ring.

The two heard a sniffle. “Oh my god!” Anya said to herself, completely moved by their vows. Ruby patted her on the back.

“By the power vested in me and the Planet of Arus, I now pronounce you man and wife. Darrell, you may kiss your bride.”

Pidge smiled brightly as he lifted her veil and kissed her passionately, his hands on her cheeks.

“BABE START THE FIREWORKS!” CJ yelled to her women. They both set them off and, miraculously, nothing caught on fire. The group cheered as Nat and Pidge smooched in front of them.

“Mazel Tov!” Drunk off his ass Lance yelled. Keith just sighed.

~

The reception was full of joy and happiness. Rachel and her Lance sat at a table with Ruby and her Keith. “The wedding was so good!” Rachel swooned. “I’m so happy for them.” She leaned herself onto Lance.

Keith nodded, his arm around Ruby’s. “It was! They seem very happy together.” Rachel sighed, her eyes filling up with tears. “I just hope that they live happily ever after forever! Oh…OH GOD! I’m gonna cry again!” Lance chucked and hugged her. “This is the second time she’s cried.”

“A new personal best.” Ruby remarked.

Their attention was turned to the front as they heard a glass clink. “I would just like a few words about the couple!” Hunk said. He looked down at them both and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a piece of paper. “It’s a poem about you and me, Pidge and the friendship that we share.”

After he read the poem, there wasn’t a dry eye in the house. “So I uh…just, little buddy you—” Hunk started up again, but Pidge cut him off by hugging him tightly, sobbing the entire time. The guests applauded as their tears streamed down faster.

Rachel heard a sniffle from behind her. Lance was trying to wipe away his tears with his suit jacket. “Oh, Lance!” She said helping him wipe his tears away.

Nat was doing a similar thing with Pidge, as she attempted to wipe away his tears with her lips. It didn’t work, as that just made more tears of happiness fall.

The group was just about to witness the first dance when VF Lance snatched the mic from the MC. He had an empty shot glass in one hand and the mic in the other. He was clearly white girl wasted. He burped into the mic. Lion was trying to suppress a laugh. “Ok ummmm…hi whaddup hoes it’s ya boi Lance.” VF Keith looked as if he was gonna pass out.

“Uh, so first off I just…this dude right here is this…little sweet tiny love puppet and Nat is like the…puppet’s wife or whatever.” He laughed at his own speech. Rachel’s Lance leaned over to her ear. “I like this dude. We even have the same name!” Rachel sighed.

“Um also can I get a 12 piece McNugget meal with………..bbq sauce. Extra packs please. Please deliver to table 4. Thanks, bitches.”

“Okay, you’re done here, babe.” VF Keith said, pushing him off the stage. Rachel’s Lance gave him a standing ovation. He and Nat were the only ones to applaud him.

“Someone give this man his chicken nuggets!” Nat cried. “WHOO!”

~

The first dance was romantic and brought everyone to tears again. Nat rested her head on Pidge’s shoulder as the two danced to Elvis’ _Can’t Help Falling in Love._ The audience cooed as Pidge and Nat kissed after the dance was over.

The tempo of the dance changed as everyone was invited to dance. “YEAH!” they heard CJ scream. She dragged blonde Allura onto the floor as the two twerked to Smash Mouth’s _All Star_.

There was much fun to be had that night. Some important highlights included Pidge giving Nat a puppy dressed up as a baby. “We are parents now.” He said. Nat was beside herself as she cried and latched onto him.

VF Lance was the karaoke star of the evening as he sang as many songs as he could off key. Rachel found that her husband was platonically simping after the guy. “I’m glad you found a new friend.” She remarked.

Lion then led the entire party to play “Wedding Bingo” to which her girlfriend, Katie, won. “What prize do I get?” she asked her. “A kiss from me!” Lion remarked. The whole room awww’d.

Ruby dominated the cha-cha slide as it was her favorite dance. Keith had trouble getting into the rhythm and messed up many times, to which Ruby sympathetically smiled at him.

~

Then it was time to throw the bouquet. Nat closed her eyes and flung it back, landing right into Lion’s arms. She and Katie squealed. Pidge then threw the garter and VF Lance was the unlucky sap who caught it. Lion made a face as he tried to put it on her leg. “You keep it. Think of it as a souvenir.” She said. VF Lance saluted her.

In the end, a video played that had everyone congratulate the bride and groom. Lion's was the most memorable. "Pidge, if you break her heart, I'll come and break your face, mate." she threatened. Katie laughed nervously. "Heh heh, she...didn't mean that." Lion held up a knife that she somehow had. "I WILL HOP DIMENSIONS I SWEAR TO GOD!" she cried. Nat cried at the love that her friend had for her regardless. Pidge, however, was slightly terrified.

~

The two newlyweds then ran out to where the limo was waiting for them to take them back to the castle so that they can fly to Balto.

Everyone cheered and flung confetti. The Alluras, Lion and CJ, however, threw firecrackers. Luckily, nobody got hurt. VF Lance threw up as the two drove away.

The two got into the limo and drove off, with Nat sitting on Pidge’s lap. Nat had her head on her new husband’s shoulder. “I can’t believe it. Pit ties the knot.” She said. Pidge furrowed his brows but chuckled. “Pit?” he asked.

Nat giggled. “It’s our ship name!” she said. Pidge nuzzled his face into her neck. “I love it.” He said. He cupped her face in his hands. “Listen, I…” he started, trying to find his words. “There’s just so much I want to say to you, right now. You, my beautiful wife.” He paused, Nat looking at him with hearts in her eyes.

Pidge smiled. “So I guess I’ll just sum it up…I love you. So much.”

Nat kissed his lips softly. “I love you too. Always and forever.” She replied.


End file.
